HeartVision Song Contest 15
|presenters = Aleksa Maricevic Sanja Vučić ZAA Željko Joksimović (green room) |opening = Semi-final 1: Tijana Bogićević performing her song "Ti imaš pravo" Semi-final 2: Nevena Božovićperforming her song "BAL" Final: Marija performing her song "Dance Like Nobody's Watching" |exsupervisor = |host = PTC |interval = Final: Lindita,Loïc Nottet,Mariette,Marija,Helena Paparizou along with traditional Serbian instruments | entries = 32 | debut = None | return = Bulgaria Finland Latvia Slovakia Switzerland | withdraw = Ireland Luxembourg Morocco Poland | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None | winner = Sweden Paul Rey All Falls Down |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 15, often referred to as HVSC 15, will be the fifteenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the winning country of the previous edition, which is the Serbia. Winner after a big and exciting show was Paul Rey from Sweden with her the song "All Falls Down", he reached 351 Points. At the 2nd Place was United Kingdom represent by Florence + The Machine with their song "Spectrum" , they reached 303 Points and on 3rd Place was Faroe Islands represent by Emilie Esther with her song "Inescapable", she reached 285 Points. Location : For further information see Serbia Serbia (/ˈsɜːrbiə/ (About this sound listen), Serbian: Србија/Srbija, IPA: sř̩bija), officially the Republic of Serbia (Serbian: Република Србија/Republika Srbija), is a landlocked country situated at the crossroads of Central and Southeast Europe in the southern Pannonian Plain and the central Balkans. It borders Hungary to the north; Romania and Bulgaria to the east; Macedonia to the south; Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro to the west and claims a border with Albania through the disputed territory of Kosovo. Serbia numbers around 7 million residents; its capital, Belgrade, ranks among the oldest and largest cities in Southeast Europe. Venue The Kombank Arena (originally known as Belgrade Arenaa) is a multi-purpose indoor arena that is located in Novi Beograd, Belgrade. It is designed as a universal hall for sports, cultural events and other programs. Its total floor area is 48,000 square metres. For sports, it has a seating capacity for fans of 18,386, also has 70 luxury boxes, which include a total of 860 seats. and stands for basketball with additional capacity. The arena's cost was estimated at €70 million.Kombank Arena is a member of the European Arenas Association (EAA). The venue is used for several different events, such as basketball, concerts, futsal, handball, judo, table tennis, tennis, volleyball and water polo. The Belgrade Arena was given the honour to be the venue of the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in May 2008. The Arena was host to the 2 semi-finals and the final as well as dress and performance rehearsals. As a result, a new multimedia room with latest technology was opened in February 2008 in order to accommodate the technical team that would be in charge of the Eurovision broadcast. Bidding phase Key Host venue Format Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 1st August 2017 at the headquarters of Belgrade. Running Orders The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by RTS at the 1 August 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in 11 & 17 August 2017 Results Semi Final 1 *Sixteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. will also vote in this semi-final.The voting started 5 August 2017. The voting finished 11 August 2017. *Here are Semi-Final 1 Recap *Here are Semi-Final 1 Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi Final 2 *Fifteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. will also vote in this semi-final.The voting started 12 August 2017. The voting will finish 17 August 2017. *Here are Semi-Final 2 Recap **Here are Semi-Final 2 Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final *21 countries participated in the final, with all 32 participating countries eligible to vote. The running order for the final was revealed after the semi-final qualifiers' press conference on 17th August.The voting will start 20 August 2017. The voting finished 26 August 2017. *Here are Grand Final Recap *Here are Grand Final Result Video *Here are Grand Final Scoreboard Non-qualifier results 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant.